


Pillow talk

by Querion



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:38:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: Is it possible to have pillow talk by yourself? Well, Seven does ;)





	Pillow talk

Is pillow talk real?  
How does it make you feel?  
I love when you touch me  
It makes me feel needed  
Do you need me, Kathryn?  
And at every parting  
I mourn the loss of contact  
I require more touching  
I replay these when i regenerate  
I contemplate My future possibly with you  
My sweet Kathryn  
Your lips on me  
You make me squeal  
With delight  
As goosebumps erupt  
On my arms  
My nipples grow tight  
As i try to fight  
The desire rising in me  
How do you feel?  
I lubricate with anticipation  
I hope for your participation  
In this exquisite sensation  
Is this fornication?  
I do not believe it is  
When i touch you  
Will you freeze?  
Because of your sense of duty?  
As i appreciate your beauty  
Your laugh is music  
To my ears  
However my fears  
Are always centred on rejection  
From you  
But i`ll press on  
You know it`s true  
When i say  
Kathryn Janeway  
In whatever way  
I will pursue you  
Until you are mine  
Even if it`s just for a while  
It will make my day  
When i shall say  
My Kathryn  
My Queen  
You are mine  
And that`s just fine.


End file.
